Litzana (character)
This is for the Element Dragons character. For the creator of the series, try Litzana (author). }}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#b31d1d;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:left;padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px;" | } | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#b31d1d;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- } }| colspan="3" style="padding-top: 0" }| — Litzana explaining the merits of fire to Lord Void }|, inside the Rider Council.}} }} }} |} }} }| yes| !colspan="2" style="padding:0; color: #b31d1d;" - }} !colspan="2" style="color:#FFF; background:#b31d1d; font-size:larger;"|Litzana |- }| yes| style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Alias class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Lady Fire - }} |- } } } } } } }| yes | !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#b31d1d; color:#ffffff" Characteristics - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Race class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Elf/Anvari Crossbreed - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Gender class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Female - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Age class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" 24 - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Height class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" 5'11'' - }} }| style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weight class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Birthday class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} } } } } }|yes | !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#b31d1d; color:#ffffff" Professional Status - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Element Blade Wielders, Rider Council - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Winalae Hall of Minstrels - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Element Blade Wielder, Bard - }} style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Member of the Rider Council - } |yes| style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Elemarr - }} } }| yes| !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#b31d1d; color:#ffffff" Personal Status - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Status class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Alive - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Relative(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" None known - }} } }|yes| !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#b31d1d; color:#ffffff" Abilities - }} }| yes| style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Fire Magic - }} }| yes| style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weapons class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Fire Blade, Bow - }} |- } | yes | !colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:normal; background:#b31d1d; color:#ffffff" [[ /Image Gallery|'Image Gallery']] }} |} Summary A fiery, hotheaded Elven girl, Litzana is the Fire Blade wielder and partner to Elemarr. Personality History No-one really knows where Litzana came from. She turned up in Elvengard with a lute and a small sword, and lived on the streets until the Minstrel Hall took her in. They quickly discovered her talent for music. She devoured entire works with her eyes and mind and played them back perfectly after only a few tries. However, things went downhill when her talent for magic surfaced... More specifically, Fire Magic. It was quickly realised that she was no normal elf. On the day of her 18th birthday, her magic exploded from her... Quite literally. It started one of Elvengard's largest fires, and burned much of the forest city to the ground. It took months to rebuild, and Litzana was shunned and scorned for much of that time until the Elven Council decided to exile her from the city, much for her safety as it was for the other elves'. Dejected, she left the city and caught a boat, hoping to rejoin her true race, who live upon the Kehr-aer - the great floating island of the eastern lands. But the Anvari, too, shunned her... The saw her as a raggedy Bard, not a sister Anvari, and so they turned her away too. She began to travel the islands, looking for somewhere she could live in peace. A growing compulsion took her; To travel to the mystical Crystal Isle. It took her many weeks to cross the harsh Middle Sea, but she managed it... And she saw, sparkling all the colors of the rainbow above her, the great and beautiful Crystal Mountain. And she began to scale it. On the first day, she reached the Crystal Aery, and the High Librarian saw her and advised her to keep climbing. A great destiny awaited upon the peak, she said, and so, armed with an old sword and a pack full of provisions which the Gryphons had given her, she set out for the peak. It took her four days. Each day was colder than the last as she climbed, and her magic could not be used upon the Isle so she had to light fires by hand, not an easy task when snow drove into your face and rendered you blind... On the fifth day, the clouds broke. The peak stretched out above her, and the sun warmed her face... She stepped into the mountain' crater, and there she saw him. A grand and beautiful dragon, gleaming red and purple in the light of the sun. And as he caught her eye, and she caught his... are Elemarr. you are Litzana... And her life was changed forever. Category:Characters